The present invention relates generally to games and more particularly to games in which a projectile is thrown at a stationary object.
Stress, which has been shown to be deleterious to the physical and emotional well-being of many individuals, is frequently the result of accumulated frustration brought on by the pressures of the home and/or the office. Fortunately, stress has been shown to be reduced in those individuals who are expressive of their feelings of frustration. Unfortunately, far too many people today lead sedentary lifestyles in which opportunities for emotional expression are far too infrequent for any significant benefit to accrue. As a result, those stressful individuals who cannot or choose not to express their feelings of frustration have no effective means for alleviating stress.
Accordingly, it is abundantly clear that a need exists for a device that can be used in the home or office and that safely and speedily alleviates stress.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game intended for indoor use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game intended for indoor use for use in alleviating stress.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game which is easy to manufacture, can be mass produced, and is easy to use.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved game which is portable and compact enough to be used on a table top.